Babylon Sisters
The is a group of gynoids (female humanoid robots) that were made by Doctor Regina Babylon around 5000 years ago. Each of them had been given responsibility to manage one of the doctor's flying island, the Babylon. They are all currently working as servants under Touya Mochizuki of the Brunhild Dukedom. Members Overview The gynoids and the Babylons are the legacy of the Ancient Civilization Partheno which was made especially for the use of Touya Mochizuki. They were being made by Doctor Regina Babylon based on her clairvoyance. On what she had seen, the doctor saw that Touya Mochizuki would have 9 wives which was the reason for the number of the gynoid that she made.Web Novel Chapter 19 #154 On top of that, the doctor also prepared by making 9 Babylons, the invisible flying island, and appointed each of the gynoids to manage it.Web Novel Chapter 9 #65 The gynoids were created 5092 years prior to the current storyline. After the doctor passed away which occurred around 4907 years ago, the gynoids along with their respective island were sent decentralized around the world.Web Novel Chapter 9 #70 Since then, because of the Babylon's magic barrier being set high, the gynoids couldn't use any communication magic and lost contact with their sisters.Web Novel Chapter 9 #66 According to Liora, despite being the first to be made, it doesn't make her the older sister of the group.Web Novel Chapter 19 #154 Each gynoid is the representation of the doctor personalities but only one of the doctor personalities that highly dominant is becoming their core personalityWeb Novel Chapter 19 #153. Discovery After being scattered around the world, the only way to find them was by finding the Parthenian Ruins. The ruins will only allow a compatible person, a person with all magical aptitudes, to transfer into one designated Babylon. The first to be located was Francesca and her Babylon, the Sky Garden. The Underwater Ruins of Nirya was the Sky Garden's teleportation magic circle. After activated, Touya Mochizuki, Kokuyou and Sango were transferred to the Babylon. After hibernating for 4907 years, Cesca was awoken by the intruder alert. She then met the intruder and started her compatibility test. After Touya passed her test, both she and the Babylon ownership were transferred to Touya Mochizuki.Web Novel Chapter 9 #64 Upon investigating the ancient historical ruin in the Sandora Kingdom based on Leen's information, Touya Mochizuki found the Workshop's transfer formation. After activating the formation, he was transferred to the Babylon and was stopped by High Rosetta. After some chatting with the intruder, she immediately started her compatibility test. After Touya passed the test and stopped his nosebleed, both she and the Babylon ownership were transferred to Touya Mochizuki.Web Novel Chapter 11 #83 After receiving information from Tsubaki about the preternatural object found in the Elfrau Kingdom, Touya Mochizuki and Co. went to find it. After being transferred to the Babylon, he was greeted by picturesque scenery and decided to take a stroll until he found an irregular 3-story building. He then greeted by the manager of the Alchemy Building, Bell Flora. Following the joyful information that she heard about her other sister, she straight away started her compatibility test. After having passed both of her tests, Touya was granted the ownership of herself and the Babylon.Web Novel Chapter 15 #112 The next teleportation magic circle was found by one of Kougyoku's scout on one of the uninhabited island of the Sandora Kingdom. From that magic circle, Touya Mochizuki then transferred to the Babylon. He then ambushed by the manager of the Hangar, Fredmonica. After introducing herself, she tightly gripped her pipe wrench and began her compatibility test. After failed miserably, she admitted her defeat and gave Touya the ownership of the Babylon and herself while loudly crying.Web Novel Chapter 17 #131 Another teleportation magic circle was found by one of Kougyoku's scout in the deserted ruin of the Knight Kingdom RestiaWeb Novel Chapter 19 #151. When Touya Mochizuki arrived on the Babylon, he was greeted by a soaring-high huge white tower. While thinking about the tower, he was suddenly greeted by the manager of the Rampart, Preliora. She then explains the unusual condition why both the Rampart and the Tower being together for the last 374 years. After hearing that Touya had already acquired 4 other Babylons, she instantly acknowledged his compatibility and gave the authority of herself and the Rampart, but not the Tower, toward Touya. To gain access of the Tower, Liora then took her new master to the manager of the Tower, Pamela Noel. She was found sleeping under a tree. After tricking her to wake up, she immediately stated her condition for granting the ownership of herself and the Babylon. Touya promised to fulfill her condition, which in turn yielded him the rights.Web Novel Chapter 19 #153 After some time, Kougyoku reported another transfer information finding within the mountain region of the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom. Touya Mochizuki and Kohaku flew to there and found the place with a puzzle on it. After exhaustively finishing all of the puzzles, they were teleported to the Babylon. When arriving, they immediately went to the building and met the manager. The manager was reading a book and asked them to wait until she finished it. After some time, she already finished her book and startled Touya who was reading a book seriously. She then later introduced herself as Irisfam and she also acknowledged Touya for completing the antecedent puzzles, which automatically granted Touya both the ownership of herself and the Library.Web Novel Chapter 22 #183 While checking the condition of the dungeon survivor at Silver Moon Inn Branch of Brunhild Dukedom, Touya Mochizuki heard a rumor about a strange ruin at one of the crevasse on a mountain near the Puton Village of the Regulus Empire. Suspecting it was another Parthenian ruins, Touya decided to check it. When he arrived at the rumored place, he found a narrow passage that leads into a 7-meter-wide black cube. After finishing the puzzle, Touya activated the transfer formation and he arrived at the Babylon. Upon arriving, the manager of the Babylon, Lileleparshe greeted him. When the clumsy manager introduced that she is the manager of The Warehouse, Touya immediately scolded her for her clumsiness. Right after, Touya properly introduced himself as the master of the other 7 Babylons, she instantly acknowledged his compatibility and announced her vow to her new masterWeb Novel Chapter 22 #198. After returning from the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom Touya received word from Kougyoku that the last Parthenian ruin had been discovered in the Kingdom of Egret. Accompanied by Luli to the kingdom they were meet by one of her dependents (a sea dragon) who showed them the location of the ruins inside of a sea cave where the dragon had made it's home. After completing a series of slide puzzles located in the rearmost of the cave he was able to activate the teleportation circle. Upon arriving he noticed a large white building in the distance. But before he confirm this he was immediately meet by the manager of the Laboratory, Atlantica who recognized Touya as the confirmed person once he explained that he had already gathered the other pieces of Babylon. After receiving a genetic sample from Touya (in the form of a cotton swab) she asked him to assist her in reviving Doctor Babylon who's mind had been placed within the last Babylon gynoid.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 233 Compatibility Test Despite the teleportation magic circle itself serving as a selection mechanism, the final judgment was given by the doctor to her gynoids. Before DNA registration for completing the ownership transfer can be done, the gynoid would test the person's compatibility. The test itself differs from one gynoid to the other, but thematically it is always something lewd. Upon passing the test or the gynoid acknowledged the subject's capabilities, the gynoid would announce their vow for their master and most of them would immediately French kiss their master for the DNA registration (except Atlantica who used a cotton swab technique for acquiring her master DNA .) The list of tests are as follows: # Sky Garden: Touya had to avoid physically assaulting Francesca upon meeting her as well as to have her cover herself .Web Novel Chapter 9 # 65 # Workshop: Touya had to guess the color of Rosetta's panties within 5 minutes and without moving from where he was. # Alchemy Building: The test was split into two parts. The first was to avoid physically assaulting Flora while touching her chest. The second test is basically the same as the first except he would have to touch her chest directly. # The Hanger: Touya had to survive getting ambushed and attacked by Monica # The Rampart: There was no test required # The Tower: Touya had to supply Noel with food and a comfortable bed to sleep in. # The Library: Touya would had to have completed all of the puzzles used to unlock the teleportation circle. # The Storehouse: There was no test required # The Laboratory: There was no test required Profile Personality Aspect The Babylon sister's gain one personality aspect from Regina Babylon and use as their basis personality. * Preliora - Compassion * Bell Flora - Devotion * Atlantica - Unknown? * Francesca - Curiosity * Irisfam- Intellectual Thirst * Pamela Noel - Sleepiness * Lileleparshe - Ambition * High Rosetta - Creating things * Fredmonica - Sincerity Trivia * The gynoids use their last portion of their name as their nickname. ** Even though their name seemingly composed of 2 names, it is written as one name. * All the gynoids have white skin and a pair of golden eyes but they have different hair color. * Their Babylon uniform has their frame number on it: **Liora's is on the right tail of her ribbon bow-tie. **Flora's is on the right side of her uniform collar. **Tica's is on the left wrist cuffs of her uniform. **Cesca's is on the right tail of her ribbon bow-tie. **Fam's is on her armband which on her left arm. **Noel's is on the left wrist cuffs of her uniform. **Parshe's is on her necktie. **Rosetta's is on the right wrist cuffs of her uniform. **Monica's is on the left sleeve of her uniform. * All gynoids have graphical verbal tics: **Liora uses katakana to replace any hiragana vowel syllable in her sentences. (e.g: オ願いします; 呼び下さイませ; -イウことはわかってイます) **Fam only replaces the first two hiragana syllable with katakana that exist on her sentences. (e.g: ヨロしくお願いします; ヨウこそバビロンの「図書館」へ。私はこの「図書館」を管理する端末-) **Cesca replaces the hiragana ending of the verb conjugation of her sentences or the first syllable of a particle. (e.g: 末長クよろしくお願いいタしまス; あなたは適合者としテ相応しいと認められまシた). **Monica uses katakana on her ending interjection syllable. (e.g:~だけどナ; ~ないけどナ; -もらうゼ; -記憶したゼ). **Noel uses katakana on the last two hiragana syllable of the verb conjugation. (e.g:~がアル; ~認メル; 譲渡さレル; お願いしマス). **Rosetta always use ~でありまス as her copula. **Flora always uses ~でスの as her copula. **Parshe always uses ~っス as her copula. **Tica always changes the す of the verb conjugation or copula of her sentences with ス. (e.g: ありまス; 最後の妹でス) References Navigation Category:Gynoids Category:Terminology Category:Group Category:Brunhild Dukedom